finalfantasyfandomcom-20200222-history
Final Fantasy VII transport
List of all the vehicles and transportation devices used in the Compilation of Final Fantasy VII. Aerial Highwind The Highwind is the party's main airship in Final Fantasy VII. It can fly over every type of terrain and sea, but can only land on flat grassy plains. It can transport chocobos. Shera The Shera is the second major airship, appearing in later Compilation titles that chronologically follow Final Fantasy VII. Shera is the WRO airship fleet's command ship. Shinra Transportation unit Gelnika The Gelnika is the main transportation unit for Shinra. It is depicted as bombing the town of Modeoheim in Crisis Core -Final Fantasy VII-, and transferring the Huge Materia from Junon to Rocket Town for the attempt to destroy the Meteor with Shinra No. 26. Another craft of this type is shown crashed on the ocean floor near Costa del Sol, having crashed while transferring weapons to be used against Sephiroth. It is accessible as a dungeon containing many of the more powerful enemies in the game. Tiny Bronco The Tiny Bronco was designed to be a small aircraft built for speed. However, when Rufus Shinra tries to steal it from its builder, Cid Highwind, Cid defects and joins with Cloud Strife and the party. The Tiny Bronco is hit by shots from Shinra soldiers, and is then forever disabled. In Final Fantasy VII it serves not as the party's aircraft, but as a mere boat. It can only sail through shallow water. Shinra No. 26 The Shinra No. 26 is the number and official name of the rocket piloted by Cid Highwind. It was one of the successful rockets developed by Shinra's Space Exploration Department. Because of a mishap that occurred inside the rocket during the day of the launch, it was aborted. The site of the aborted launch served as a landmark years later for Rocket Town. The rocket was later successfully launched to space with Huge Materia on board. B1-Alpha Helicopter There are two types of helicopters in Final Fantasy VII, yet both look highly similar. Rufus uses the B1 Alpha to arrive at the Shinra Headquarters, and also uses it to retreat from a confrontation with Cloud Strife. It also is seen picking Rufus up at Costa del Sol, and later overflying the Sister Ray at Midgar. B1-Beta Helicopter The B1 Beta is the helicopter used by the Turks to escape from Sector 7 with Aeris as a hostage. Ground Hardy-Daytona The Hardy-Daytona is the motorcycle Cloud Strife uses to escape from the Shinra Building. The motorbike is one of the vehicles on display in the Shinra Building Exhibition Room. It is used briefly in a motorcycle minigame, that can later be played at Gold Saucer. Cloud acquires another motorcycle after the events of Final Fantasy VII. The Hardy-Daytona appears as Cloud's vehicle in the game, Chocobo Racing. Fenrir The Fenrir is Cloud's motorcycle in Final Fantasy VII: Advent Children. It appears to have been customized for Cloud, as it comes with special compartments to hold Cloud's Fusion Swords. The Remnants' Motorcycles The Remnants of Sephiroth also ride motorcycles, although their design is quite different from the Fenrir. The unnamed motorcycle model is distinguished by three large pipes that emerge over the rear wheel and a series of other pipes that cover the vehicle otherwise, although they are not exhaust pipes and are merely aesthetics. Designer Takayuki Takeya has said he designed their motorcycles "without a face", which gave them character, and admitted he "never really thought about what made it move. If I did, I'd be stuck thinking about it all day". In a scene in Advent Children Complete, it is also shown that some type of rapid-fire guns are mounted on the sides of the wheel on the motorcycles' front. sA-27 type Motor Tricycle The sA-27 is one of two motor tricycle type cars on display in the Exhibition Room of the Shinra Building. It is never used, and only depicted during the opening FMV. Stats sA-37 type Motor Tricycle The sA-37 is the other motor tricycle. This one is used by Barret and the other party members when they escape from the Shinra Building. If the enemy motorcycles hit this car, then the party takes damage. That damage will be represented in the battle with Motor Ball. Stats pA-86 type Automobile The pA-86 is a vehicle on display in the Exhibition Room of the Shinra Building. It is later seen as the vehicle carrying Rufus Shinra during his parade through Junon, and can also be seen in Cid's garage in Rocket Town, and its wreck is seen in Corel Prison. Stats Locomotive Trains are used in Midgar as the main form of public transportation. The public train system is the only way to go from the slums up to the upper portion of the plate. There are also abandoned rail systems running through Mt. Corel but are only used once by Shinra to transport the Huge Materia. Buggy The Buggy is a large ground vehicle running on tank-treads. It can run over all ground terrain outside of deep water and high mountains, notably being able to drive through rivers. Cloud and his party get the only known Buggy from Dio. Nautical Cargo Ship The Cargo Ship is a boat that travels the waters between Junon and Costa del Sol, being the only link between the Eastern and Western continents for much of the game. The player cannot control the Cargo Ship, but it can ferry the party back and forth between the ports. The Cargo Ship can also carry the Buggy. uV type Submarine Submarines are the only vehicles that can submerge below the ocean floor and explore the underwater locations. There are two colors of Submarine, red and grey. Neither are different in any significant fashion. They are limited by the areas in which they can go; only being able to sail in the center ocean between the three continents. They dock in a port next to Junon. Unnamed Shinra Boat Zack boards an unnamed Shinra boat on his vacation to Costa del Sol in Crisis Core -Final Fantasy VII-. He can also attend certain missions on it. Other Chocobo Chocobos are large birds that can be ridden like real world horses. Depending upon the breed, they can ride over every sort of terrain on the World Map. Yellow chocobos can only ride over flat ground. Blue chocobos can also ride over shallow water. Green chocobos can run over tall mountains and cliffs. Black chocobos have all the abilities listed combined into one. Gold chocobos can ride over every type of terrain, even the deepest water. Chocobos are often the only types of transportation that can go to certain places, such as the Materia Caves. Chocobo Cart Only two chocobo carts are seen during the game. One is used by Don Corneo to transport captured women to his mansion in the Wall Market. It is an antique wooden kart carried by a chocobo similar to a real world horse and buggy. Another is seen near Corel Prison, if the player gets lost on the desert it will come up and take the party back to the prison entrance. Snowboard The Snowboard is a small means of transportation that involves sliding down snow slopes. It can be obtained from an injured kid in Icicle Inn, and is only used once to go to the Great Glacier. There is a brief minigame that can be played on the snowboard, and depending upon the player's choice at the forks, the party will land in different locations on the Glacier. Afterwards, the minigame can be played at Gold Saucer. The snowboarding minigame was later released for mobile phones as a stand-alone game. Stats Ropeway The Ropeway is a cable-car system running between Gold Saucer and North Corel. Stats Category: Final Fantasy VII Category: Transportation